greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Wildfire
is the seventeenth and final episode of the second season and the 27th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary The members of Station 19 pack their gear and head to Los Angeles, California, to help battle a deadly wildfire raging out of control. While the team works to evacuate residents, they meet Terry, and Ben makes a split-second decision that changes both of their lives. Full Summary Cast S192x17AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x17BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x17RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x17JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x17VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x17RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x17TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x17DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x17MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x17PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x17Terry.png|Terry S192x17Maria.png|Maria S192x17Dylan.png|Dylan S192x17IncidentCommanderNalley.png|Incident Commander Nalley S192x17Nicole.png|Nicole S192x17ProctorCarter.png|Proctor Carter S192x17George.png|George S192x17OfficerGates.png|Officer Gates S192x17TriageNurse.png|Triage Nurse Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Patrick Duffy as Terry *Randee Heller as Maria *Nyle DiMarco as Dylan *Joe Nieves as Incident Commander Nalley *Chelsea Harris as Nicole *Matthew Jones as Proctor Carter Co-Starring *Nelson Mashita as George *Matthew Wimbush as Officer Gates *Aurora Antonio as Triage Nurse Rescues California Wildfire Station 19 was called to California to help fight a large wildfire there. They went to the command center, where they were assigned to structure protection on Blue Willow Lane. They went to the neighborhood and started cleaning up brush, closing windows, and otherwise preparing for the fire to come through. And older couple that had lived there for decades, Terry and Maria, refused to evacuate, saying their house was prepared and they'd always stayed before. They started getting sprayed by embers that started small fires. They were also trapped in the neighborhood because the only access was blocked. While clearing brush, Terry got his hand stuck in the brush clearer. They started to prepare to open the rotors and free him, but Ben realized they didn't have time and prepared to cut off his hand instead to free him. Once he was free, they brought him back to their house and were able to stabilize him. Finally, the fire arrived and they lost radio contact with the command center. Dylan said there was an unknown access road, that may help the team get out. Back on Blue Willow Lane, Andy and Sullivan were forced to hide underwater in a pool while the fire passed overhead. Ryan was able to use a signal booster to get a call through to them and they were able to find the road out to safety and got back to incident command. Triage Tent Patient In the triage tent, Travis helped Dylan treat a patient who was having seizures. Travis intubated and they were able to stabilize him. Music "Game On 2.0" - Siberia (feat. Nea Nelson) "Hand That You Hold" - Dan Owen "Flickers in the Flames" - Dave Thomas Junior Notes and Trivia *This episode scored million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on March 29, 2019. *Filming wrapped on April 13, 2019. *This is the last episode to be written by Stacy McKee, who left the show after the second season and was replaced as showrunner by Krista Vernoff. Gallery Episode Stills S192x17-1.jpg S192x17-2.jpg S192x17-3.jpg S192x17-4.jpg S192x17-5.jpg S192x17-6.jpg S192x17-7.jpg S192x17-8.jpg S192x17-9.jpg S192x17-10.jpg S192x17-11.jpg S192x17-12.jpg S192x17-13.jpg S192x17-14.jpg S192x17-15.jpg S192x17-16.jpg S192x17-17.jpg S192x17-18.jpg S192x17-19.jpg S192x17-20.jpg S192x17-21.jpg S192x17-22.jpg S192x17-23.jpg S192x17-24.jpg S192x17-25.jpg S192x17-26.jpg S192x17-27.jpg S192x17-28.jpg S192x17-29.jpg S192x17-30.jpg S192x17-31.jpg S192x17-32.jpg S192x17-33.jpg S192x17-34.jpg S192x17-35.jpg S192x17-36.jpg S192x17-37.jpg S192x17-38.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x17BTS1.jpg S192x17BTS2.jpg S192x17BTS3.jpg S192x17BTS4.jpg S192x17BTS5.jpg S192x17BTS6.jpg S192x17BTS7.jpg S192x17BTS8.jpg S192x17BTS9.jpg S192x17BTS10.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes